That Damn Yard Sale
by Sovereign64
Summary: Sequel to That Damn CC and a parody of another Smosh video. Lelouch has his yard sale interrupted by a very unwelcome guest. ONESHOT


DW64: Hi guys, sorry for the lack of updates from me lately. Anyways, I finally decided to write the sequel to my oneshot 'That Damn C.C.'. Again, this is a parody of the Smosh video 'That Damn Yard Sale' which you guys can see on YouTube. Enjoy!

_**That Damn Yard Sale**_

One day, Nunally sees Lelouch sitting in front of their house. Next to him is a table filled with boxes of old antiques. That's because today, Lelouch is having a yard sale and selling his old junk away. Nunally rolls over to her brother and asked, "How's it going, Lelouch?"

"Hey Nunally." Lelouch nods his head.

"That's some nice looking yard sale you have going on here."

"Yup."

"Why are you selling this stuff anyways?" Nunally asked curiously.

"Well sis…" Lelouch said as he gets up from his lawn chair. "With these damn gas prices shooting up higher than a Knightmare in a geyser, I can't drive my damn Chevrolet anymore." He said as he carries up a box and places it onto the table.

"Why don't you get a Toyota or a Honda or something?" Nunally asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Lelouch asked as he turns to his sister while getting out his Beatles record CD from the box. "I ain't never gonna buy a car made by Elevens!"

"Yeah, guess you're right." Nunally sighed as she rolls over to Lelouch. "So, got anything good for sale? I'm starting to run out of dresses."

"Yeah, I think I got some from that box right there." Lelouch said as he points to the back while searching through his box.

"You mean that box right there?!" Nunally cried. Lelouch turns around and widens his eyes. He sees C.C. standing behind his pink flamingo while carrying a box filled with dresses!

"OH NOT YOU AGAIN!!!" Lelouch growls as he runs over to the green haired woman. C.C. remains calm as Lelouch then yells in front of her face, "YOU AIN'T GONNA GO NEAR ME, MY STUFF, AND ESPECIALLY MY DAMN PET FLAMINGO!" He points down to his flamingo which has asigh that says 'Not 4 Sale'.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN DRESSES!" Lelouch grits his teeth angrily as he snatches the box of dresses from C.C. but accidentally fall down on his ass.

He quickly gets up and picks up the dresses he drop and puts them back into the box. "Oh if I ever see you near my stuff again, I swear to my mother's grave, I'll-" He turns around and stops as he sees that C.C. is gone.

He then heard a siren and turns around. He now sees C.C. standing next to his table while pulling the trigger of a loud hailer.

"THAT'S IT!" Lelouch snatches the loud hailer from C.C. and puts it down. "I'M CALLING THE COPS!" He then turns around and takes out his cell phone.

"Yeah! Show her who's boss, brother!" Nunally cheered. Lelouch dials 911 and places his cell phone next to his ear.

"Hello? Police? Yeah, this is Lelouch Lamperouge. I would like to report a case of harassment. This green-haired woman in a white suit is driving me nuts! Come quick!" He smirks as he hangs up his cell phone. "Ha! Now you're gonna get-" He turns around and sees that C.C. is gone again. "Where the hell did she go, Nunally?"

"Look Lelouch!" Nunally cried as she points to the other side. "She's starting her own yard sale!"

Lelouch turns his head and sees C.C., at her house, standing next to a table filled with old antiques! Some people are already at her table searching through her stuff.

"AND SHE'S SELLING THE SAME STUFF WE'RE SELLING!" Lelouch yelled angrily as he sees C.C. holding a Beatles record CD. He turns to his siter and asked, "Nunally! What are we going to do?"

"Well um…I recommend we should advertise our yard sale or something." Nunally shrugged.

"Hey! That's a great idea!" Lelouch said smiling. "And I got just the idea!"

* * *

_Later…_

Lelouch and Nunally got out of their house while Nunally is holding an arrow-shaped sign that says 'Yard Sale!'

"I really don't know if this will work, Lelouch." Nunally said in concern as she rolls down the pavement.

"It will work Nunally." Lelouch said as he places a hand on her shoulder. "Remember those people standing in front of those sandwich places while holding up signs and stuff?"

"Yeah but…"

"It works for them so it will work for us too! So go out there and get us some customers!" Lelouch said. Nunally sighed and rolls over next to the road. "Go get 'em, Nunally!"

Nunally then starts frantically waving the sign side to side while trying to dance with her wheelchair. However, the cars just pass by her, never stopping.

"Lelouch! I don't think they can read the sign properly!" Nunally yells as she continues waving the sign frantically.

"Oh, don't be stupid, sis! Of course they can!" Lelouch yelled back as he sits on his lawn chair.

Meanwhile, Cornelia Li Britannia was driving her car with Euphemia sitting next to her. Euphemia sees Nunally and asked, "What the hell does that sign says?"

"Probably some stupid sandwich shop." Cornelia shook her head. She turns her head to C.C. yard sale and smiled. "Oh hey, a yard sale!"

"Oh goody!" Euphemia claps her hands happily. Cornelia then stops her car next to C.C.'s house. The two girls then got out of the car and run over to C.C.'s table and look at her stuff.

"Throw away the sign, Nunally!" Lelouch runs over to his siter and snatches the sign away. He then breaks the sign into half.

"What?" Nunally said.

"It ain't doing anything good but helping C.C. gets more customers!" Lelouch narrows his eyes angrily as he sees C.C. holding some cash in her hands.

Lelouch then sees Kaname Ohgi walking by and widnes his eyes. "Sir! Wait!" He cried. He turns to Nunally and said to her, "Stay here Nunally and guard our yard sale! I'll be back!"

"Okay." Nunally said as Lelouch runs after Ohgi.

* * *

_2 minutes later…_

"Lelouch!" Nunally said happily as Lelouch runs back to his table. "I got some good news!"

"Not now Nunally! We finally got a customer that wants to buy some dresses from us!" Lelouch said as he quickly grabs the dresses from the box.

"I sold your flamingo!" Nunally smiled.

Lelouch's smile dropped as he drops the dresses. "WHAT?!" He asked angrily.

"Yeah! That nice C.C. paid top dollar for it!" Nunally said as she points to C.C., who is now holding Lelouch's flamingo in her arms.

Lelouch glares at his siter while Nunally smiles stupidly at him. Lelouch then slaps his sister repeatedly for her stupidity.

But after slapping her for a while, C.C. suddenly appears in front of Lelouch and slaps her face instead.

"OH WHAT THE HELL?!" Lelouch said in shock.

A policeman named Suzaku Kururugi then runs over to Leolouch and grabs his wrist. "You're under arrest for assaulting an innocent woman!" Suzaku said.

"What?! No! She set me up!" Lelouch protested.

"Is that true?" Suzaku asked C.C.. But C.C. remained silent and calm. "My God…she's so traumatized that she couldn't even speak."

"No sir! She's always-"

"Alright that's it! You're coming with me!" Suzaku grabs Lelouch and takes him away.

"What?! NO!" Lelouch struggles to break free from Suzaku's grip as Suzaku takes him away. "THAT DAMN !!!!!!!!!!"

Nunally then rolls over to C.C. and asked, "Hey C.C.? Do you sell any dresses by any chance?" She pokes her cheek repeatedly. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey…."

Suddenly, C.C. turns her head to Nunally and yelled, "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!!"

Nunally shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**THE END**


End file.
